Grosse fatigue
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki adorait son métier. Il avait toujours rêvé de devenir un héro.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina, Seroroki et Shinkami sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Katsuki adorait son métier. Il avait toujours rêvé de devenir un héro. Depuis son enfance, il avait travaillé très dur pour y arriver. Il avait enfin réussi à devenir un héro professionnel. Il n'avait pas encore atteint son objectif de surpasser All Might mais, il était sur la bonne voie. Il continuait de monter dans le classement des héros.

Deku aussi montait très vite dans ce classement. Ils se passaient souvent l'un devant l'autre. Le nerd continuait d'être un bon rival. Il avait tenu sa parole et, il devenait de plus en plus fort. C'était une bonne chose. Ce serait ennuyeux si cela devenait trop facile pour lui.

Pour le moment, Katsuki était toujours devant Deku. Le nerd le suivait de près mais, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Celui qui serait le numéro un, serait Katsuki. Deku ne pourrait jamais que courir derrière lui.

Tout allait donc très bien dans la vie de Katsuki. Il se battait contre les vilains et protégeait la ville. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait des inconvénients au travail de héro.

Déjà, ils devaient remplir beaucoup de paperasse. Des tonnes de paperasse presque tous les jours. Katsuki se demandait bien ce que ses supérieurs pouvaient faire avec tout cela. Peut-être qu'ils les bouffaient. Katsuki s'en foutait un peu. Il en avait juste marre de devoir remplir ces foutus papiers.

Il y avait aussi des jours où ils devaient travailler tard. Voire parfois la nuit. Les vilains ne dormaient pas forcément pendant la nuit. Au contraire, certains en profitaient pour commettre leurs crimes.

Puis, il y avait les fans. Quand il avait débuté sa carrière, Katsuki s'était bien attendu à en avoir. Tous les héros en avaient. Il ne s'était pas cependant pas attendu à l'attitude que pouvaient avoir certains d'entre eux.

Ceux qui arrivaient à le reconnaître dans la rue et lui demandaient de signer un autographe ou de le prendre en photo, ne le dérangeaient pas plus que cela. Quand il y avait trop de monde, cela devenait vite fatigant mais, il arrivait à s'en sortir avec eux.

Ce qui était plus gênant se trouvait être une autre catégorie de fans. Celle des shippers. De base, Katsuki n'en avait rien à foutre d'eux. Ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. S'ils avaient envie de le shipper avec double-face, ils pouvaient le faire. Même si Katsuki ne comprenait pas très bien où ils avaient pu trouver cette idée.

Est-ce qu'ils ne savaient pas lire ? C'était pourtant écrit partout qu'il était avec Deku. Il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de le quitter. Surtout pas pour aller avec Todoroki. D'ailleurs ce dernier était avec Sero mais, cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger certains de leurs fans.

Il disait toujours que ces extras pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Tant qu'ils restaient dans leur coin, ce n'était pas son problème. C'était bien le cas pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il y en avait cependant qui venait lui casser les pieds. Ils se permettaient de lui poser des questions sur sa vie privée.

"Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment avec Deku ?"

"Vous iriez tellement mieux avec Celsius pourtant !"

A chaque fois, il devait se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas leur exploser la figure. Il était un héro. C'était à lui de montrer l'exemple. De plus, il avait appris à contrôler sa colère depuis le temps.

Cela ne changeait pas que cela lui demandait de prendre beaucoup sur lui. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant s'il était aussi fatigué en fin de journée.

"Hé ! Mec !" lança Kirishima, une autre source de fatigue. "Tu viens boire un verre avec Kaminari et moi ?"

Katsuki soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de venir avec eux pour entendre Kirishima déblatérer pendant des heures sur Ashido. Il en avait déjà entendu assez comme cela. Kaminari avec son Shinsou ne valait pas mieux que lui.

Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour les écouter, ce soir-là.

"Nan, j'suis crevé !"

Kirishima ne chercha pas à insister et, le laissa partir. Katsuki put donc rentrer tranquillement chez lui. Pour une fois, le nerd était déjà rentré et, Katsuki le trouva en train de lire un comic sur All Might dans le salon. Cela l'arrangeait bien. Il avait besoin de recharger ses batteries.

Il se dirigea donc vers son compagnon et s'assit à côté de lui avant de l'enlacer et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Puis, il poussa un long soupir. Enfin au calme.

"Dure journée ?" demanda Deku qui n'avait pas levé le nez de son comic.

"Ouais !"

Après une journée pareille, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de prendre Deku dans ses bras pour se sentir mieux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
